1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self closing mixing cartridge for a single handle cartridge type faucet. The cartridge uses hydraulic and mechanical structure for assuring self closure. Specifically, available water pressure is used to hydraulically lift the piston inside the cartridge up to a full time closed position while assisting the hydraulic lift with an uplift mechanical spring in low water pressure situations. In short, unless a user holds the cartridge down in an on or open position, the cartridge will rise and self close.
2. Prior Art
In order to save water/gas/sewage and the environment, city and national codes are beginning to demand auto or self closing faucets in commercial/institutional applications, although private individuals desiring to really save water etc., will also have access to the product.
One of the most common of all such faucets, with millions in use throughout the world is produced by the Moen Company of North Olmstead, Ohio.
Moen provides a single cartridge which will fit nearly all of its faucets available since approximately 1959. The cartridge of the present invention can replace all such standard factory model cartridges.
With the standard Moen model a user pulls up for on and turns the handle left/right to get hot/cold water or a mixture thereof. With the herein proposed self closing cartridge, a user pushes down for on and adjusts temperature as above.
The self closing cartridge is very marketable, of low cost and believably functional.
A new handle cap to fit the cartridge operating handle will be provided and will state “PUSH FOR ON”, ETC. for easy public education on how to use this new self closing cartridge.